Healing Hate With Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben suffers a great loss, a Nitian tries to take advantage of the hero's pain. But Jocu and his brothers stop him in time.


**A story by guestsurpise! Enjoy and no flames please! :)**

* * *

Ben was feeling beyond angry and hysterical. He had tears running down his face because an Incursean ship just slammed into an orphanage and killed not only some children, but some of the staff!

"WHAT IS THIS?! THEY DESERVE TO DIE TOO!" Ben screamed, now transforming into Way Big. He began swatting at them and beating them to the ground, but the Plumbers all jumped in to stop him!

"Ben! Stop!" Rook called.

"Why?! We need to get them!" Ben yelled.

"Ben stop! That's an order!" The magister called out. Ben glared at him angrily and dropped the Incursean criminals from his hands. He was beyond furious and let out a roar that made everyone cover their ears.

"Ben…" Rook said in concern. This was the first time he saw Ben…cry?

But as Ben transformed back to his human form, he took off, despite the yells from his team to come back. But as he ran, Ben was being watched...watched very closely.

What he didn't know was that Damus had one more son…Vitsu. He was the middle son and definitely cunning and evil. He was considered the smartest of his brothers and knew how to work the system. Vitsu grinned deviously as he saw Ben shed some tears and smirked to himself.

"Yes. Let those tears fall, hero…" Vitsu grinned wildly.

"Let me see to him," Goliath grinned.

"Oh go away you large behemoth; you would frighten him out of his wits." Vitsu smirked.

"I can do it! I know I can!" Soren said proudly.

"You, younger brother, are not ready for this task. This takes tact and strict movements. Leave this hero…to me," Vitsu smiled, now transforming into a human form and teleporting to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben hung his head and let his tears fall on the ground. He let out a sob thinking about those innocent people who perished and he couldn't save them.

"Those evil aliens! I wish I could get them all!" Ben growled darkly.

"Feeling angry?" a voice soothed in a deadly whisper. Ben spun around and saw a tall man come from the darkness. He had a black leather jacket and black jean pants. He had brownish skin, orange eyes, and sharp teeth. His black bangs almost covered his eyes, but the back of his hair was cut short.

"Who are you?!" Ben snarled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Someone who wants to help you," Vitsu said calmly. "I feel that anger of yours, Ben. Tell me about it."

"Look, I don't even know who you are…leave me alone!" Ben said, now turning away.

"How can I when you are feeling so angry?" Vitsu replied. "Tell me about those evil aliens who destroyed that orphanage."

That did it! Ben turned to him and vented about everything and his heart broke with every word! Vitsu hid his grin but he was soaking up Ben's anger and hatred. He loved it!

"Oh my…you want to get even don't you…" Vitsu crooned.

"EVEN?! I want to…to…" Ben said, struggling to find the words!

"You want to destroy?" Vitsu smiled darkly, now letting his semi-sharp teeth show. But he covered them as Ben turned back around to look at him!

"D-Destroy? I don't think I'd wanna kill anyone," Ben said uncertainly. He was really angry earlier, but now that he was calming down, he was not sure about killing.

"Oh come now…destroying your enemies and showing no mercy is the answer," Vitsu said in an evil whisper. "Let me help you get even…"

"W-What?" Ben asked, now turning around.

"Yes. I can help you get even with those who did this. You can destroy them and I can help you, Ben…" Vitsu smirked. But Ben stepped back.

"W-What?! I can't harm anyone! I would never do that!" Ben said. Vitsu rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Ben's shoulders.

"Come now…you know you want to…think of those poor helpless children," Vitsu said, leaning in Ben's ear. Ben felt tears come to his eyes and he felt weak. "Together, we can destroy ALL of your enemies..."

"B-But I can't…I just can't harm anyone," Ben said weakly.

"Of course you can, Ben…let hatred be your guide…" Vitsu whispered. "Hatred is the answer…hatred is…"

"WRONG!" A voice snarled. Vitsu turned sharply as Jocu came into view in his human form too and his eyes narrowed.

"Vitsu..." Jocu growled.

"Jocu…I should have known the leader would come soon," Vitsu smirked. He then turned to Ben. "It appears your ally has come. But rest assured Ben…we will meet again."

And with that, Vitsu was gone. Jocu ran over to Ben and hugged him.

"Did he harm you? Are you alright Ben?" Jocu asked.

"I-I'm fine Jocu. But who was that?! Was he a Nitan?!" Ben said, so confused.

"Yes…he was another Nitian prince. Damus only has three sons, but he was in disguise. I sensed something was wrong so I wanted to come and see what happened." Jocu said, now seeing Ben hanging his head. "Hey…c'mere."

Jocu then sat down on a stone bench and held Ben in a tight bear hug, but Ben resisted.

"Jocu, let me go! I'm fine," Ben cried out, tears falling harder.

"Ben, you're hurting…I won't let you go." Jocu replied, now not letting the hero get far. Ben reached for his Omnitrix, but Jocu blocked it with one of his four hands; he let all four manifest despite the fact that he was still in human form. "Ah, ah, ah…no. Not allowed to use that."

"Just get off of me!" Ben yelled out, now feeling more tears falling. He hated for people to see him cry.

"No…" came the gentle reply.

"JOCU! GET OFF NOW!" Ben cried out, now panting harder.

Jocu didn't reply again, but he felt Ben's struggling weaken. Ben then tried to use his legs to stand but Jocu wrapped his now manifested tail around his ankles and pinned them back to him since they were in a sitting position.

Ben then shouted again for his freedom, but Jocu just kept the hero pinned to his chest, unaffected by the struggles. Soon Ben could only lay back against Jocu and let the tears fall.

But even in his saddest moment, he wasn't willing to destroy his enemies.

"Ben…it will be alright," Jocu soothed in his ears. Ben only let out a tired whimper, but after a few minutes Jocu let him go to wipe his face and get himself together.

"Thanks Jocu. I'm sorry if I was a jerk…" Ben tried to explain.

"No need for that. I understand what you were trying to say, Ben. You are still hurting and need time to heal." Jocu whispered.

"I'm alright." Ben said, now trying to head back to headquarters but Jocu gently got his arm.

"You will be once you come with me and have some time in the realm." Jocu said, now standing and gently leading Ben to a portal. Before Ben could protest, they were in the realm with a snap of Jocu's fingers.

Once they were there, the brothers all came to hug Ben and reassure him that love was so much greater than hate. They never want to see him miserable.

 _'I-I could have made such a terrible mistake.'_ Ben thought, now thinking about Vitsu and what Vitsu wanted him to admit.

"Don't dwell on it because you didn't fall for it. You overcame it." Jocu said. "When you're mad, it's easy to lose track of yourself. So it's okay to let your tears fall and let it out. But just remember that your anger never lasts that long."

"You are a real hero Ben…even in the deepest pain, you didn't give in to your hatred." Vivo smiled. "That takes more strength than you think."

"So cheer up now, young one." Jest smiled, now gently nudging Ben and making Ben smile. Ben began to cheer up, especially with help from the brothers. Right now, they were just showing him that they were there for him no matter what.

Love with always triumph over hate. Sometimes pain can hit your core and you think that hate will bring gratification, but it won't. In the end, hatred only destroys you. Don't give into it; let love and forgiveness reign and the sun will shine again.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Truly beautiful, Amiga :)**


End file.
